coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianna Miller
'Early Life' When Arianna was growing up she didn't care much about Wrestling at first. As a matter of fact she wanted to be in a band growing up. That changed when her brother somehow got her into wrestling. 'Wrestling Career' Arianna debuted on NXT Season 3 with Ally Copeland as her Pro. The only rookie she didn't get along with was Bridget Guerrero. Darning her time on NXT She feuded with Bridget the most and almost ended with she beat Bridget in that season. Arianna made her debut on Raw the very next week against Alicia Brooks after defeating her the Nexus came out and offered her a spot a week later she joined Nexus with her former Pro and her and Ally became a Small tag team. When Heath and Justin left the New Nexus when CM Punk Took over Arianna followed them over to Smackdown. When Arianna was on Smackdown she joined the Corre about the same time Ally did and soon they added Ezekiel Jackson and his sister Riley to the group. Darning her time in the Corre she had to take over as Smackdown GM while her sister got attacked by Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler. Darning that time she was in the Corre and Smackdown GM she along with Ally and Riley feuded with the New Nexus Divas Alicia, Tonya Ryan and Bridge (Bridget Guerrero) and Arianna's Rivalry with Bridget was renewed. Arianna had a chance to go for the Divas Championship with her teamates when she, Ally, Riley and the New Nexus Divas competed in the first ever Divas Elimination Chamber match at Elimination Chamber. Arianna didn't win the title but Riley did. When the new Nexus broke up Arianna still teamed up with Riley and Ally at the same time becoming Heath Slater's Valet. On September 30th, 2011 Arianna along with Riley turned heel after facing former teammate Ally and her tag team partner Chelsea Benoit in a tag team match. The next week they explained that they were tired of Ally getting all the glory so they dumped her. At Vengence she returned attacking Ally with Riley and almost injured her until Redemption Members Laura Levesque and Chelsea Benoit chased them away. The Next night on Raw it was announced that her and Riley had joined forces with Co VP of the WWE Divas Stacy Laurinaitis and that she would be in the 12 Diva Elimination tag team match at Survivor Series for the newly reinstated WWE Womens Championship. At Survivor Series Arianna did not win the Womens Championship and was the first one eliminated in the match. The next night on Raw she had to defeat Tonya Ryan in order to stay in Stacy's group. She lost the match and begged Stacy for forgiveness but Stacy smirked and told her that she doesn't want divas who beg so Arianna has to face Tonya Ryan for her job next week on Raw which she won against her. Recently Arianna has been hanging around Heath instead of getting in the ring due to pregnancy and she's been ok with it as long as she gets to be around Heath. After she had Holly Arianna started getting physical in 3MB's matches by costing their opponents the match. 'Personal Life' Arianna is the youngest sister of Chris Jericho and Former Raw GM Adrienne Irvine. She is also in a band like her brother and sometimes plays back up Guitar for Fozzy. After NXT season 3 ended she started dating Heath Slater. On January 17th Arianna and Heath got Married in Vegas. On February 7th Arianna announced on her twitter account that she is pregnant with her's and Heath's first child. On November 27th Arianna gave Birth to Holly Irvine-Miller. 'Finishers' *Breaking The Walls (Crossover between The walls of Jericho and the Figure Four) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Arianna and Riley *Arianna and Heath *3MB (Mostly Valets for them) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Heath Slater *3MB 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Accomplishments *NXT Season 3 Winner 'Entrance Music' *We Made It by Busta Rhymes (Feat. Linkin Park) (Singles Theme 1) *You're Going To Listen by In This Moment (Singles Theme 2) *Lights Out by Hollywood Undead (Tag Team Theme With Riley) *One Man Band by Jim Johnson (When Going out with and Teaming with Heath) *More Than One Band by Jim Johnson (When going out with 3MB or teaming with them) 'Twitter Account' Arianna's twitter account is @AriannaSlater She mostly posts updates and pictures of her and Heath. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's